


Sexy, Not Sexual

by MyLittleBirdFlies



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Asexuality, Canon Asexual Character, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleBirdFlies/pseuds/MyLittleBirdFlies
Summary: "He was sexy. Some of it was intentional, while the rest came with behaviors and sayings he didn't fully understand."Fitzroy is asexual. Everyone else isn't.Spoilers for Ep. 20 (kinda) and the latest TTAZZ.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg & Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt & Rainer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	Sexy, Not Sexual

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! 
> 
> I had planned on finishing the next part of OTwmH, but then it became canon that Fitzroy was ace, and I'm ace, so by law I had to write something.
> 
> This is also a bit different than what I usually do, since there's literally no plot in this and I don't plan on continuing it. However, I'm happy with it, so I hope you enjoy!

Fitzroy was in fact, very sexy. It was part of his charm, you see. Even the most basic mathematician could piece it together: cloaks + half elf + growing 8 inches due to magic powers = sexy man. 

He was not, however,  _ sexual _ . Maybe on accident, sure. Too much eye contact at the wrong times, misusing some sort of slang, he had previously bit his lip as a nervous habit, but that was quickly scrapped after he was approached by some well meaning folks who wished to…  _ ahem _ . 

So no, he was not sexual. 

To be completely honest, he wasn't worried about it. While the rest of the student body at Clyde Nite’s Night Knight School had been hooking up, he had happily tucked himself away into his dorm. (Not that he would've gotten together with anyone at that school, seeing as they were all trying to make him as miserable as possible.)

It hadn't come up much at Hieronymous’, apart from that one time a human woman had asked if he was interested (He wasn't. He never was.).

He didn't worry about it, no. He did worry about everyone else, though. It seemed like everyone else was in on some complex inside joke he would never be able to understand. Back at CNNKS, it wasn't an issue. He didn't understand them and they didn't understand him.

But now…

Now he had friends. Sure, it wasn't perfect, what with the demon princes and a six-month war deadline hanging over their heads-- but he had people here. 

The Firbolg, Rainer, Argo (Well, he and Argo had their own issues, ala talking to his family behind his back, but the point still stands.)...

Now it was more clear than ever that they  _ understood _ something he didn't.

Of course, he never fully understood the Firbolg, as his past and culture was foreign to him. And he never could completely understand Rainer’s insistence to animate horrid skeletal monsters, and he never got why Argo washed his hair when his hair was  _ literally _ water.

So no, he didn't understand them, and they didn't understand him: the times where he flaunted his expensive clothing but never seemed to have a penny on him, the times where he dumbly nodded along whenever they talked about how “hot” one of the other students was, or the times when he seemed to love his magic when just the day before he felt uncomfortable using it.

They didn't understand him, and he didn't understand them. But he understood them in other ways. The important ways. How the Firbolg didn't need a name, not when it was something his culture didn't recognise. How Argo would always grab an extra lime at the breakfast bar,  _ just in case _ . How Rainer wanted people to ask about why she was in her chair first, because she hated when they assumed she was ashamed of it.

So yes, he was sexy. Some of it was intentional, while the rest came with behaviors and sayings he didn't fully understand. 

But understanding wasn't completely necessary-- not in this case. He didn't need to fully comprehend his friends, not when he understood enough to know that they  _ were _ his friends.

And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Honestly, I'm so happy that out of all the characters, Fitzroy was ace. As someone who has seen many ace characters depicted as unattractive or unsexy, boring, or unable to make a sex joke, Fitzroy is so refreshing, and honestly, more realistic.
> 
> Should you wish to scream into the void with me, my tumblr is ksfoxsoxs.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Beads of Craft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760377) by [AlexSmithxox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSmithxox/pseuds/AlexSmithxox)




End file.
